The present invention relates to dispensers for dispensing sheets of material wherein a sheet of material is passed through an adhesive strip dispenser system for applying an adhesive strip to at least a portion of the sheet of material, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to such dispensers for wrapping a floral grouping or for providing a decorative cover for a flower pot.